1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to feeding apparatuses for animals and, more particularly, to a pet feeder with insect repellent apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professional dog breeders and others responsible for the care and feeding of animals conventionally utilize a pair of bowls or dishes for feeding purposes. Specifically, one bowl is filled with food while the other is filled with a continuous supply of water. The bowls are generally placed adjacent in a convenient location within the kennel facility. Pet owners utilize a similar arrangement where the bowls are commonly placed adjacent either indoors or outdoors.
However, while professional dog breeders and other animal care takers have long recognized the importance of having the food elevated at a proper height when the dogs or larger animals, such as horses, feed, the average pet owner lacks this knowledge. Pet owners typically place the bowls on the ground, requiring the pet to eat from that level, irrespective of the pet's height.
Thus, for smaller breeds of animals, feeding bowls may be placed at or near ground level, while larger animals should be fed at elevated levels commensurate with their particular size. Significantly larger animals such as livestock and horses would require an even greater feeding elevation.
In addition, with respect to young animals and pets, the elevation of feeding bowls should be increased progressively in order to correspond with the stages of the animals' physical development.
Moreover, because many pet owners place the feeding bowls outdoors on the ground, ants and other insects infest the food and water contained therein.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a vertically-adjustable pet feeding apparatus which includes a means for repelling ants and other insects, and which is designed to be safe for pets, other animals, and children. The development of the pet feeder with insect repellent fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various pet feeding apparatuses:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,121, issued in the name of Zielin;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,629, issued in the name of Wix;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,176, issued in the name of Tully;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,223, issued in the name of Pierce;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,431, issued in the name of Covielli;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,301, issued in the name of Kramer;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,365, issued in the name of Thompson;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,419, issued in the name of Gillespie;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,773, issued in the name of Richardson;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,144 B1, issued in the name of Quintero;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,656 B1, issued in the name of Splane; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,229 B1, issued in the name of Craft.
Consequently, a long felt need exists for a vertically-adjustable pet feeder apparatus which repels insects in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.